Two of a kind
by DiabolikMusicgirl2013
Summary: In two separate worlds there lived two people who had a connection that was made due to a wish that one of them had asked for. Now both of them being in one of their worlds will they be able to figure out why they had the connection to begin with or will the connection forever be a mystery to them?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and idea._**

Shyla; a young short purple haired female with emotionless purple eyes, she was within a dimly lit room with one black and purple candle and the dim light of her computer screen as she was typing on her laptop in her bed. She had her fuzzy purple blanket over her head as she lied on her flat stomach. She ignored the world around her due to her parents arguing once more, she had her big black and purple head phones over her ears as she was listening on repeat the beautiful sound of Kanato Sakamaki's voice singing in her ear. She had within a play list on youtube the songs that he sang. She was a huge Kanato Sakamaki fan. She adored the Vampire shouta male, she loved his laugh, she loved his smile and she loved most of all...his singing voice.

Shyla was really into the series after running into an amv for Ayato and seeing Kanato's adorable face within it. She stopped writing the fanfiction she was writing between her and Kanato to just listen to his beautiful voice. As he sang to her, she softly heard the words ' _shyla come to me_ '. She took her headphones off of her head and she shook her head before she slowly placed them back on and she restarted the song only to hear something different.

' _please Shyla, come to me, let me be with you_ '

She knew she wasn't hearing things but didn't freak out that time around. She only whispered to herself. "How do I do that?"

She heard the familiar giggle of the vamparic male she adored so much. " _look behind you_ "

She sat up and kept her headphones on as she saw the male standing in front of her bed with the familiar smile on his face. She slowly took her headphones off of her and she crawled up to the male only to get him to hold a hand out to her.

"I can take you from this horrible place, just please, take my hand Shyla."

She looked into his purple eyes only to smile a little, she nodded her head and she placed her hand into his softly only for her to feel like she was falling. She covered her eyes as she fell until she felt herself hit something hard. She uncovered her eyes she saw that she was in front of the Sakamaki manor. She felt unease about being in front of the manor because she knew who dwelled within it. She sighed and got up, she dusted her purple dress off before she saw that she was wearing her black boots again. She saw that beside her was a suit case which she assumed had clothes she was supposed to wear, she opened the gate and she walked up to the door. She knew better than to go into the manor, so she knocked on the door a few times before she heard no answer. She placed her hands together as she closed her eyes.

" _Kanato...please answer the door. I came here just like you asked me to. Don't leave me here all alone_ " She thought sadly before she heard the door open.

She opened her eyes and she gave a shy smile to the purplette male that had answered the door. "You're early...Shyla."

"I couldn't wait to see you." She said with a shy smile

He gave her a small smile before he grabbed her hand and pulled her in with a tight grip on her arm. She kept a tight hold on the suit case and went inside as she was taken to one of the sitting rooms. She was sat down on the couch by Kanato before he sat beside her with his Teddy on his lap.

"Why is it that I am connected to you as I am Shyla?" He asked

"I don't even know why we are connected...I don't even understand how I can even understand you. I speak only English...Not Japanese...So the fact that I can understand you and Vise Versa is really strange to me." She said confused

He thought for a moment. "I don't even know how that's possible...but I can say this much I started to feel the connection to you two nights ago. You were talking to yourself in your head. I wanted to say something to you but I couldn't. You didn't hear anything I said to you. It wasn't until last night that I Was able to see and talk to you because I fell asleep earlier than I did the last time I slept."

"...When was the last time you slept...Kanato?" Shyla asked concerned

"A while ago, I don't like nightmares." He said sadly

"No one does Kanato, but I can help you not have nightmares...if you want." Shyla said as she moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm softly

"Kanato who is this woman?" They both heard a stern male voice say from the side of the room


	2. Chapter 2

Kanato looked to the side of the room before he glared some-what at Reiji. "I told you before that there was going to be a new bride coming here tonight. Or did that just slip your empty head while you were stuffed in that room you're always in?" Kanato said as he pulled Shyla closer to him. "After what you did to Yui, I don't want anything to happen to her."

Shyla looked to Kanato in some-what of an Awe, before she looked to Reiji once more. She saw him push up his glasses once more. "Well then it must have escaped my mind then." He then looked to Shyla. "What is your name?"

"M-My name is Shyla Yusha." Shyla said shyly

"I see, has Kanato informed you of what you are to do here?" Reiji asked

"Yes, He has." She said with a nod. "But I will warn you of this Reiji Sakamaki, I am Nothing like the last woman that was here."

As she spoke her purple eyes glowed slightly before going back to its emotionless state. Seeing her eyes glow intriged the raven male as he saw the others come into the room as well.

"So...we're already getting another one huh?" Laito asked from behind Shyla

"I would have thought that he would have found someone less...strange." Ayato said as he eyed her up and down.

"Excuse you Ayato, but I am not strange!" She growled as her eyes narrowed at the male

Ayato looked taken back at the female as he rose an eyebrow at her. "How do you know who I am?"

"Kanato told me about all five of you before Reiji came into the room." Shyla said with her arms crossed

She knew she couldn't tell them the truth so she told them all things that would have been made true since it was Kanato who brought her into his world to begin with.

"You don't seem human." Subaru said with his arms crossed

"That's your opinion Subaru, keep it that way." She said with a sigh. "I was forced her by my parents who said that it would good for me to get out of the hell I lived in. While being put through the process I spoke with a male by the name of Karlhiens. Kanato confirmed it with me that the male I spoke with is you boys' father. I was sent here by him, and I will repeat to you what I was told by that strange male I spoke to earlier. I am not to be harmed and I'm not to be killed or it will be death for the six of you and it won't be in the pleasant of ways."

They all looked to one another before Kanato pulled her on to his lap. "I told her that I would show her around and that I would do whatever I could to help her out to be comfortable here." Kanato said as he placed his head against her shoulder

"Aw, you're not going to share her Kanato?" Laito whined as he leaned against the back of the couch

Kanato glared at Laito. "No!"

Shyla tried to contain herself as she felt the male being protective of her. She looked to him sadly as she spoke with him through her mind.

 _"Kanato please calm yourself, you have nothing to worry about. I'd never go to your brothers. You're the only one who attracts me."_

Hearing that in his mind he closed his eyes and sighed. "Now I have to go and show her around to where she is allowed to go. You all can talk with her later." Kanato said as he motioned for Shyla to get up.

She did and kanato took her by her wrist and took her out of the room. Once they were up on the second floor he looked to her. "What exactly are you anyways?" Kanato asked as he took her to her room.

"Nothing you'd understand, trust me its even difficult for me to explain." Shyla said sadly

He stopped and he looked to her. "Try to explain it to me." He said seriously "And this is your room by the way."

She took him into the room and she closed the door before she sighed. "I can cast magic and I can control certain elements. Water and Fire are the two main ones I can control. I can read people's minds and well I have.." She said before she turned around and undid the zipper of her dress revealing behind her, dark purple and black wings that look like very big bat wings.

Kanato looked at the wings and he went up to them to touch them only to feel her shutter under his touch.

"Did that tickle Miss Shyla?" Kanato asked curiously

"No...that just...never mind please don't touch my wings without my permission." Shyla said as she placed her wings back into her back and zipped her dress back up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: I own nothing but my oc and idea_**

Kanato looked to her confused. "Okay? But I don't understand, what did I just do to you?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well how do I put this?" She said in thought before she smirked a little. "You touching my wings is like if I was to do this to you."

She then quickly pushed him up against the wall without a notice and brushed her leg up against his pants as she pinned his arms to the wall leaving his teddy to be on the ground sitting upwards. Kanato's eyes widen as he looked to the female in utter shock before his face showed a slight tint of blush. He wasn't ready for something like that to happen, he didn't think that she'd actually do something like brush herself up against him.

But he realize why she had done it for, he had accidentally made her horny and by doing what she had, she had given him the same treatment that he had given her. He didn't want any of his brother to take advantage of her or think that she was going to be their play toy when she was his and only his. He held on to her hands tighter and he kissed her on the lips, which he saw shocked her but he chuckled a bit. He picked up the young woman before he pushed her down on to the bed as he pinned her underneath him.

"I didn't mean to do that to you, but since I did I'll finish what I've started with you." He said with a small smile

She blushed deep red as she looked up to him. "K-Kanato...Please be careful with me. I...I've never been with anyone before."

He smirked a bit as he looked down at her. "So I'm the first to ever touch you then?"

She nodded her head. She didn't know what he was thinking but just being under him was making her want to get out of his grasp and make all of her fantsy's come to life. Kanato was more than happy to hear that no one had ever touched her body. Shyla was his and only his and no one elses. He knew he'd have to keep her from the Mukami brothers but that was something he'd deal with later on. For now he'd deal with the young woman under him.

He kissed her on the lips as he pinned her arms above her body as he slipped his hand behind her and undressed her of the dress she wore. As he did so her wings came out, he threw her dress to the ground of the room as he pushed placed his hand against her wing. He then kissed down to her neck close to her ear.

"Tell me Shyla, how does it feel to be under me like this? I know how you've had the hugest crush on me and now that you are here...I bet you're just waiting for me to do my worst to you." He said softly in her ear before he chuckled a bit "You're just a naughty girl to want me in such ways."

"Kanato...please don't tease me anymore. I...I don't want to be teased anymore." Shyla whimpered out as she felt his hand constantly stroking her wing making pleasure waves go through her entire body.

She knew that her panties were soaked already, she had no control over herself when it came to Kanato. Her words to Kanato were ignored as he continued to tease her with her wings as he kissed her neck before he bit her neck. She hissed for a small bit before she heard him moan against her neck.

"You taste so sweet...almost as sweet as candy." He said softly to her before he chuckled. "That'll be your nickname from now on...Candy."

He then went a bit lower and he bit between her breasts as his hand stopped stroking her wing and went down to her waist and pulled her panties off of her body. He then placed one of his fingers inside of her to prepare her for the pleasure he was about to give her. As he did he heard his name constantly leaving her lips in a moaning chant. Hearing the beautiful woman's voice made his pants tighten around him. He knew damn well he wouldn't last long if he kept going in the slow pace he was going in.

Kanato grinned as he added another finger inside of her as he parted himself from her body. He then kissed her on the lips as he made sure that he moved his fingers faster and harder inside of her small body as he heard her moaning against his lips. He wanted to hear more from her and he got what he wanted as she came against his fingers. Her voice went up three octavies as he felt the fluids around his fingers. He took his fingers out of her body before he parted from her lips. He looked at the white substance on his fingers before he licked it before he licked his lips.

"This is just as sweet as your blood Candy, your just one big sweet treat aren't you?" He asked as he let her hands go free

All he got for an answer was her tackling him over and him stripped of all of his clothing, he wasnt going to object to it due to the fact that he couldn't stand the restrictions that his pants gave him. He watched her as her small soft hands trailed down his body as his clothes slowly left his body. As he watched her noticed the small black and purple tail behind her, he was slightly amused by it but said nothing about it. His attention went back to her as he felt her hands against his shaft.

He wasn't expecting her to go so far so quickly, but the feeling of her hands felt so nice to him. His head tilted back in utter pleasure as he held on to the bed on either side of him, which soon changed in octave as he felt her mouth against him, his hand instantly went on top of her head keeping her there as he enjoyed the warm feeling of her mouth against his shaft. The more she moved her hands and mouth against his shaft the closer he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm.

He soon felt his hand being whacked by her tail before she parted from his shaft only to move on top of him, which did make her hiss out in pain as she went down on him but it didn't stop her from what she wanted to do to him. He pushed himself into her as his hands went to her hips for a short while until he couldn't take her being on top of him anymore, he flipped them over and he pinned her down by her wings as he roughly rammed himself into her as his hands brushed against her wings each time he went back inside of her.

Each time he went back inside of her his name left her lips in an plesurable scream as he continuely hit the weakest part of her body. He enjoyed seeing the young woman's face in the bliss she was in, he wanted to see more of it and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder making her gasp out in shock before her voice got louder as he got even rougher with her reaching deeper and deeper inside of her small body.

"K-KANATO!" Shyla screamed as she felt her body release all tension she felt inside of her.

He groaned against her neck as he pushed himself deeply inside of her as he came into her. He then pulled out of her and lied on top of her.

"I'm not moving anywhere and neither are you." Kanato said softly to her

"I wouldn't want to, I'm content being here with you Kanato. I love you and only you." Shyla said with a small smile

He gave her a small smile. "Good, I'm glad you know where you belong Shyla."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n: I want to apologize for the lack of updating, depression is a bitch. It makes me forget things. So here's a long chapter for those who wish to read it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's and the plot_**

When Shyla woke up she saw that she wasn't next to Kanato that she was face first on the ground with her head phones over her ears. She whined and got up before she fixed herself, she couldn't hear her parents arguing anymore and looked out of her bedroom door only to see them both on the ground.

She rushed up to the both of them and she shook them both only to get no answer from them, she checked for a pulse and they both vividly had one. She called the ambulance about what had happened as she tried her best not to freak out. She couldn't leave the house so she gave them the house number before she broke down crying.

"M-Mother...F-Father!"

 _Are they really that important to you? Think about the horrible thoughts they've placed in your adorable head candy...do you think they'd care that you cried over their lifeless bodies?_

She knew the voice in her head and looked around as she had tears in her eyes, she didn't see him, but she knew she had a connection with him...somehow.

 _W-Why am I like this? What happened last night?_

 _I don't even know, it upsets me, I enjoyed having you here with me candy. Seems like I did something I wasn't supposed to. I woke up in chains, but if you can't tell I'm asleep, it's the only way I can contact you._

 _Poor Kanato...just be a good boy and hopefully you'll be able to see me again. I'll figure something out I promise._

 _You better I want to see you again._

Shyla sniffled as she went back to her room, she turned the light on and she blew the candles out before she searched around for something that would give her a clue as to what was going on with her. She soon figured out with a circle carved under her bed.

 _I found something...I don't know how to place it but it's a strange circle of sorts, I don't really know how it got under my bed. I'm pretty sure I'd know if a circle like this was under me._

 _Apparently you didn't, maybe one of your parents did it if you're a single child._

 _I'm not, I have an elder brother who moved out two years ago. But he's never dared even entered my room before...I can check with my parents things and hope I find an answer._

She went out of her room and went searching through the small library room that was off of her room quietly as her purple eyes widen as she found a book that had the same symbol on it.

 _I found a book Kanato...it's just like the circle on the floor in my room. Apparently my mother was the one who made it….wait this isn't right_

 _What's wrong Candy?_

 _Kanato, my mother...she's from your time. She...she made it so I'd be connected to my soul mate._

Shyla's face went bright red as she heard Kanato laughing in her head, just the sheer sound of his voice made her legs weak under her. She had to sit herself down in a chair before she fell.

 _Soul mates? That's a bunch of garbage! There's no such thing as soul mates candy! Oh that was really funny! I'm happy to have met you._

 _I'm not joking...but if you're not going to take this seriously then fine._

She walked out of the room with the book before she cleaned the circle from under her bed before she tried speaking in her mind, when she didn't get an answer she sighed with her eyes closed. "Finally...my thoughts are my own again."

She then placed her room back together again and she went to call her elder brother Caleb about what was going on, she only hoped he wasn't too busy. When she finally got a hold of her elder brother he wasn't in a good mood.

"Who is this and what the hell do you want?"

"Hi to you too big brother." Shyla said sadly

"Shit...Sis, this is a first. What happened? I know sure as hell that someone went down and you're scared."

She broke down crying on the phone before she spoke. "M-Mom and dad...T-They fought..a-again and this time...I...I don't know how it happened but they...They are in the hospital barely breathing. I-I'm still home and-I...I'm scared brother. W-What am I supposed to do!?"

"Fuck me...they just _had_ to fight with you there alone huh? I'm on my way there now. Then we're going to go to the hospital to see how mom and dad are. From there we'll deal with our lives alright?"

"O-Okay Caleb...T-Thank you."

"No thank you for being strong enough to call me, this has to be stressin' you out sis. I can't believe how fucking dumb our parents can be. I love you sis, be there soon."

"O-Okay Caleb. Love you too bro."

Once they hung up Shyla got out of her pajamas and placed on one of her gothic dresses before placing her boots on. She placed her hair up and dried her face as much as she could before she grabbed the keys to the house and locked it. Shyla only had to wait another five minutes before seeing her elder brother in a black ferrari. He left the car running as he got out while she bolted right for him.

The elder male hugged her tightly and comforted her. "Don't worry we're going to see how they are doing. Now let's go."

"O-Okay Caleb."

She went to the other side and got in before buckling herself in. Once both of them were in safely he rushed as quickly as he could to the hospital. As they did Shyla spoke with him.

"Brother...you sounded annoyed earlier, what's going on with you?"

"Relationship drama, something I never want you to go through."

"Oh...Girl issues?"

"More like Whore issues. I swear they're attracted to me like a moth to a flame."

"Well...you _kinda_ are a flame bro."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay if that's what you're referring to."

"No I meant that when you are very pissed off you emitt off a lot of heat and flames come from your hands. That can be a turn on for any mindless woman."

Caleb stopped at a red light and looked to Shyla. "You seem different, you usually rant off about how I shouldn't call girls I'm with whores, what's with you?"

"I don't care about other women anymore, you see them how you do. It's not my job to protect the stupid...anyways, while you've been gone for the last three years I had my first relationship, but I kept it from our parents. The male and I just broke up not that long ago actually…" She said with a sigh

"Damn, who broke it off?"

"Me, I didn't like how he kept on shaming me and calling me stupid names cause of how I am. Plus he never once ever trusted the words I spoke to him. But like it matters, it was a long distance one. We only saw each other on Skype and I blocked the bastard so like it matters any more."

"Ouch...maybe you need to invest in a baseball bat or somethin'"

"Or maybe I need to be around my big bro more cause I know he'll beat the crap out of any guy who dares to hurt me." Shyla said with a weak smile

Caleb laughed and smiled. "Maybe you do." He said before he drove once more as the light changed

Once they got to the Parking lot by the ER they both went in hand in hand before Caleb did all the talking. They were told to wait before they sat for three hours only for Shyla's eyes to widen when she saw a fairly familiar Albino male in a doctor's jacket.

"Are you two here for Mr. and Mrs. Yusha?" He asked with a smile

Both of them stood up as Shyla nodded her head. "Yes, they're our parents,How are they?" She asked concerned

"Well it seems like your mother had been brutally strangled and beaten before she passed out and your father was shot. Luckily whom ever called was able to save both of them. They are in a coma right now but I can't say if they will wake up or not."

"Is it safe to say that if they don't wake up within a certain time that they'd be deemed dead?" Caleb asked

"That's very possible, but...I don't usually do this, there _is_ a way for at least one of them to live at least."

"Our mother, what do you want Karlheins?" Shyla said with a sigh

"So. you know of me." The male asked with a smile

"I do, I know of your seven sons as well. I think very ill of one of your sons from the first woman you woo'ed." She said with her arms crossed

"I see...Well my offer will still stand. You see my sons need to learn how to play right with humans, they don't seem to understand what the words 'respect and don't kill' means."

"You speak of the directions you gave them for Yui Komori, or should I say Eve?" Shyla said with her arms crossed

"You know a lot about what I've done...Just who are you?" Karlheins asked

"To you, just a mere demoness. Nothing more you should know. My bro and I have the blood of a demon in us. Our mother would be the one who gave us that lovely blood. She isn't from this world so naturally she'd be the one that could be saved. What's your proposal Karlheins?" Shyla asked

He was amused with what words she spoke and smiled at her. "You two give your lives up here and live with my sons, show them how _true_ siblings act...and Shyla. I wish for you; if you agree. To give my middle son a gift from me. It will teach him to listen to you."

"How do you know about-" Shyla said before he smiled and placed a hand on his lips

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay...fine. I'll humor you and bite into it. I'll go. This better not be a trick."

"If you're going somewhere I'm going with you. There's no way in damn hell I'm _ever_ leaving you with seven males alone!" Caleb said placing a hand on Shyla's shoulder

"Only six of them live together, they don't know about the seventh just yet." She said with a sigh

"That's not any better." Caleb said with a sigh

"Good that the two of you can stick together. Follow me."

The two of them walked down the halls before they got to the lower floors where they saw a large portal. They stopped and Karlheins gave Shyla a small box and slipped Caleb a letter to give to the head of the manor. Afterwards he pushed them through and grinned.

"Now...the fun begins." He said with a chuckle. "Divna, you may have slipped away from me this time...but your children will learn about their rightful place very... _very_ soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot_**

When Caleb and Shyla went through the portal Caleb held onto his sister tightly as he fell back first as he made sure she wouldn't get hurt. Shyla opened her eyes to see that they were in the rose garden behind the manor. She got up before she helped her brother up as well. "You alright bro?"

"Yeah, just peachy. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Nope, I know this will sound weird but-" Shyla said before she heard quick feet and felt someone's tight arms around her

She looked to the side of her to see that it was Kanato. Shyla's purple eyes narrowed as she stepped on the male's foot with her boot. " _Get off of me!_ "

He whined and moved away from her. "Why are you so mean!? That hurt!"

"Oh don't you bull crap me! You're the one who laughed at me and called me stupid! You never let me explain _anything_ before you went to conclusions! If that's how you're going to be then I don't want _anything to do with you_." She growled before she shoved the box against his chest. "I was told to give that to you by your father. Now please take my brother and I to see Reiji, my brother as a letter that he needs to read."

Kanato's eyes teared up before he pouted and began to walked back to the house. Shyla held onto her brother's hand and they walked behind Kanato, as they did Caleb looked sadly to his younger sister. "Sis, what's going on here?"

" _He's_ the male I was with, the reason I had broken up with him was because I found out who and what we are through mother's books. She was a sneaky woman and connected my mind to the male in front of us. He's supposed to be my soulmate, but he laughed at me and called me stupid. So if that's what he thinks about all of this then I'll just not be with him. Highly upsetting for me though, but I can deal with a slight bit of emotional pain."

Caleb sighed as he held her hand tightly. "For now I'm not going to do anything, for now you know things more than I do. When we're alone _we need to talk_. Got it?"

"I figured that much. I'll give you the 411 on everything. That way you'll have a lot more information to go off of." Shyla said with a smile

"Good, I'm glad you can work with me here sis."

When they got to Reiji's study room Kanato let them in before Reiji looked up to see Shyla and a male that looked almost like her. "Shyla, what's going on here?"

"So...you all will remember me...great. Then I'll make this very short and easy." Shyla said as she slipped the envelope out of her brother's pocket. "What I said the day before or however you wish to look at it as, was a bluff. I had no idea how I got here. But apparently _this_ is to explain everything."

Reiji slipped the paper from her and he read it to himself to see just what his father had planned for him and the other's this time around.

" _To my loving sons,_

 _Since you cannot follow simple instructions, you are to be tested with the duo siblings you see before you. They aren't to be touched unless they give you permission, they are to be able to leave and come freely as they wish. If I return there and get from the lady that what I have written here has been ignored a harsh punishment shall be placed on all of you for disobeying me._

 _Your father_

 _K.S"_

"Well then...it seems like our father has had it with how we've placed things here. Shyla, do you remember where you were before?"

"Mhm, I do. No worries I've shared a room with my bro before it's not a problem to share a room with him again. Actually...as of now I'd prefer to share a room with him so Kanato doesn't get to me."

"Then you are dismissed. Welcome back to the Manor Miss Yusha." Reiji said before he went back to his work.

As the two left Caleb commented "Some host he is, please tell me that the others are more civil than him?"

"Define civil big bro?" Shyla said with a grin

Reiji looked to the two in envy before shaking it off to go back to his work once more. On Shyla's way to show her brother where she slept she ran into Laito and Ayato. Both of them wanted to tease her but seeing her with an unknown male they had no idea what to think.

"So what the hell is going on here Shyla? Who's the guy?" Ayato asked

"Rude." Shyla said with her arms crossed. "Before talking to me talk to the dork in his room."

Laito laughed. "You have spunk, I like that. Well looks like we need to go talk to mr. Stiff Ayato. Lets go before we end up with a very pissed off demoness."

Shyla's eyes widen. "H-how'd you-"

"A demon can recognize another one before it's eyes Shyla…" Laito said with a smile

"Then Kanato must be really damn stupid, he kept asking me what I was."

"He's something alright, he doesn't like not knowing things and calls those who knows more stupid to make himself feel better. It's how he's always worked." Ayato said with a shrug

"Well that's not going to work on me. If he wants me he's going to have to apologize for the rude things he's said to me." Shyla said with a sigh

"So that's why he's sulking in his room...poor kid. We'll talk to you later Shyla, it's nice seeing a woman who can handle themselves around here for once." Laito said with a smile before the two of them left

When they reached her room Shyla sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I hate those two...soo..sooo… much. My gosh." She said as she paced

"Calm down, now Shy, tell me. What in the name of all hell is going on here?" Caleb asked curiously to his younger sister.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you'll listen to me fully before you go and accusing me of talking bull shit."

"Alright Shy, I promise..now talk." Caleb said as he sat on the bed with his arms crossed.

Shyla took a deep breath before she began to speak to her brother, as she did Kanato was in a room not far from hers. Reiji had let him out not long before, he was happy to not be in chains anymore. He was even happier to smell the scent of Shyla after not hearing from her for hours. He didn't care that she had brought her brother with her, he didn't care that she concealed herself still.

What he _did_ care about was how she treated him, he didn't think he acted wrong at all, but he couldn't get close to her now. In the box she had given him was a book that explained everything to him about mind-bonding soulmates, which he and Shyla were. Along with it was a few pieces of Candy that had raspberries in them. Reading the book made him realize it was the book that Shyla had found.

It made him feel horrible for making her feel so bad, for breaking them apart. He didn't want that, he didn't want to feel so alone anymore, he was happy to have her...but he broke her trust in him. He didn't know _what_ to do, so he went to walk around only to overhear Reiji talking to Ayato and Laito.

"... _aren't to be touched unless they give you permission, they are to be able to leave and come freely as they wish. And if he happens to return there and get from shyla that what he's written has been ignored a harsh punishment shall be placed on all of us for disobeying him...we all know how that works."_

Kanato's eyes widen did his father have plans for Shyla and her brother? He didn't really understand himself why they had come to the house through the rose garden.

"So, who's the guy?" Laito asked

"Her elder brother. His name I have yet to be notified of. That's something you'll have to learn on your own." Reiji said seriously.

"Oh great...If he's her brother, it means one more male to deal with." Ayato said with a sigh

Kanato came into the room and looked to his brothers. "His name is Caleb, he's a very protect male towards Shyla. No one is getting anywhere near her with him around. We'd be lucky to find her alone...especially after what I stupidly did to her."

"So you've finally figured out what you've done huh? Feel regret don't you?" Laito said with a smile

"Shut up! I didn't think she was being serious!...n-now...now I'll never get to see her smiling at me again!" Kanato said first angered before he cried


	6. Chapter 6

After Shyla was done speaking Caleb blinked his eyes. "What in the actual fuck did I just hear come out of you?"

"I know it's crap, but it's true crap. You can test it on the boys as we see them. I ain't going nowhere without you bro. Not with Kanato acting how he is."

Caleb sighed out as he ran his hand through his short purple hair with black streaks. "Man, this is fucked up. So you're telling me we're in a place that you knew as an anime, but it's now real because of our oh-so wonderful mother who hid from us not only our blood relation but where she's from?"

"That's correct, I know it may sound strange but it explains a lot ya'know?" Shyla said as she walked to the window hugging herself. "I just hope that mother will truly be okay. Father never really cared for me...but at least mother did."

"I noticed that too, father never cared for either one of us. He always disliked us, I remembered when I used to live with you and mom that he'd always call us demon children. I thought it was because of how we acted, not because of the fact that...we _are_ demons. That's just crazy to think about." Caleb said shaking his head

"Well it's true. If only I grabbed the book I found before I left the house." Shyla said with a frown.

"Don't pull yourself down sis, you didn't know this would happen to us. I'm just glad we are together at least, I never want to know that something bad happened to you Shy." Caleb said as he got up and hugged her

She hugged him back and nuzzled her head against her brother's chest. "Thanks bro...so what do we do now?"

"Shyla...Can I please talk to you?" Kanato asked as he held a book in his hand

Caleb let go of his sister and glared at Kanato. "You aren't getting anywhere near my sister. You can speak to her from where you are now."

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I found this book in the box you gave me...I...I shouldn't have laughed at you or called you what I did." Kanato said sadly

"What book is that?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know...but it gave me information on why I could talk with Shyla in my sleep." Kanato said honestly

Shyla pulled away from her brother and went up to Kanato. She slipped the book from his hands and her purple eyes widen as she looked at it. "This is the same book I had found in my mother's library Kanato. How much of it did you read?"

"Enough to know that I'm in deep trouble if I'm not nice to you." Kanato said sadly

"So...What are you going to do Kanato?"

Kanato stepped closer to her and frowned. "I am going to apologize and hope you forgive me. I don't like it that you are so upset with me, that you are so aggressive towards me. I love you...Can't you attempt to love me back Shyla?"

Shyla looked to Kanato unsure. "I...I don't know. I need time to think Kanato."

"No! I want an answer now!" Kanato said as he glared at her before he went to hit her Caleb pulled her into him

"That's enough, you're not going to hurt my younger sister. Get out while you still can you bastard." Caleb said seriously

"And what if I don't?! This is where I live you two have no right in what's done around here!" Kanato growled

Caleb's free hand went into a flame as he glared at Kanato. "I'm very protective of my sister, if you want her you're going to have to get past me and I'm _very_ stubborn."

Kanato took a few steps towards Caleb only to see his father and a purple haired woman beside him in the way. His father's back was towards him and he stepped back again as he had no idea why his father was there for.

"Shyla, Caleb! My beautiful children! I'm so happy you two are okay!" The elder female said happily as she hugged her children

Shyla instantly hugged her mother back and Caleb soon did as he realized his mother had hugged him. His hand was no longer a flame and he closed his eyes as he embraced his mother.

"It's good to see you alive mother, I'm happy that you're okay." Shyla said happily

"Yeah, Shy freaked out earlier about seeing you and pa earlier. Just what happened between you two?" Caleb asked

Their mother stepped back from them and gave them a weak smile. "Well children, it's because I wanted to return to where I belong and take the two of you with me. He didn't believe that it'd be good for the two of you, I disagreed...so we had a big dispute about it before he got physical with me and I...well I had no other choice in the matter. Shyla...deary, I'm so sorry you had to be around for that sweetie. I never wanted to freak you out like that."

"I-It's okay I guess...I should have known that things would have gotten bad." Shyla said weakly

"I know you two haven't been here long but how have things been for the two of you?" Karlheins asked curiously

Shyla's weak expression turned to one of annoyance. "I've been having problems with a certain purple haired son of yours. He apparently doesn't understand what he's done to me and is acting like a complete child."

"I am not!" Kanato said from behind his father

Karlhiens looked behind him to his son. "Kanato, calm yourself or do you wish to end up like your brothers?"

"Y-Yes sir…"

He then looked to Shyla once more. "Tell me Shyla, what has my son done to annoy you so?"

"Do you wish for the long story or a summary?" Shyla asked with her arms crossed

"Whichever is better suited for you to tell me what's going on here."

She sighed and closed her eyes before she spoke. "Long story short; my mother made me soul-mated to your son somehow and since I had been in my own time he didn't believe in what I had said and laughed at me calling me stupid after I found a replica of the book in my hand in my mother's library after she had gone to the hospital. I figured out a lot of things but he didn't believe me so I erased the circle and cut my ties with him. I rather not deal with someone who is ignorant about what they do and don't know sir, he just apologized to me and asked me to forgive him and love him back. But I need time to figure out just what's going on with me before I can do such a thing. He doesn't believe that I do and tried to hit me if it wasn't for Caleb pulling me back. _That's_ why I am annoyed at your son for sir."

"Oh dear...I really was hoping you wouldn't figure out about that." Her mother said weakly

"That was a mean spell you placed over my bed mother! Because of that damn spell he raped me last night!" Shyla said growling a bit

"Wait what?!" Her mother and brother said in unison

Karlhiens was just as shocked and looked to his son. "Leave this room. We will talk later."

Kanato nodded his head and rushed out in fear, Karlhiens then went up to Shyla placing a hand on her shoulder. "I do apologize for my son, he...isn't the best of males to be paired with. I assure you things will get better for you once I get done talking to him."

"It's fine...I just feel used and hurt by him that's all. Brother I never wanted you to find that out but I guess I can't keep anything from you can I?"

"Not in the slightest." Caleb said before he pulled her into him. "So mom, what now?"

"Well until I can get into contact with my mother and father or my twin sister, we'll be staying here for a while. I assure you that everything will be just fine now. There's no one that will break our little family up."

"Mom...These boys have a thing against mothers...Hell five of them _killed_ their mothers! They aren't going to like you being here." Shyla said sadly

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to warm them up to me, now aren't I?" Her mother said with a smile

"Y-Yeah I guess so mom." Shyla said unsure

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time my sons have seen your mother. They'll remember her and remember she isn't to be messed with." Karlheins said seriously

Shyla rose an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sweetie, this may be hard for you to understand but I was once a maid here before. I've had to hide myself for a while but it's good to be here again and seeing how these boys all turned out. Honestly sweetie, I was hoping you'd be with someone who isn't a total brat. I won't force you to be nice to that boy if he can't keep his hands to himself." Her mother said seriously

Shyla sighed in relief. "Thank you…"

"So I see you're back father...and wait..you...Miss Divna?" Reiji said

Shyla's mother smiled at Reiji. "Hello Reiji, I'm glad you remember me. I was hoping at least one of you would."

"How could I forget you, you actually listened to me and helped me when I was younger. No wonder your daughter looked so familiar. She looks exactly like you ma'am." Reiji said sincerely

Divna giggled a bit. "You're too flattering Reiji. Would you mind getting all of your brother's together dear. Your father and I wish to announce something to all of you at once."

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure ma'am." He said as he bowed to her before he left

"Wow...uh. I never seen Reiji like _that_ before." Shyla said shocked

"These boys should all remember me, let's see how many more do." Divna said with a grin

"Wait before we go. You said something to Reiji about an announcement...What is it?" Caleb asked

"You'll just have to wait and see my lovely son. Come with us." Divna said with a smile before the two adults left.

Shyla looked unamused to her brother. "I don't like the smile on her face or how close she was to that man...I swear if they are getting hitched I'm speaking up. He's a manwhore."

Caleb laughed and held his sister's hand. "Manwhore or not, he's given us a new start let's take things step by step here and not be too closed minded."

"Alright..I'll _attempt_." Shyla said before they went downstairs to the sitting room and sat on a couch together as they saw the others coming from different area's. Reiji and Ayato both sat on a single chair while Laito sat beside Shyla as Kanato stood by Ayato and Shu was lying on a couch behind Laito, Shyla and Caleb. When Karlhiens saw that Subaru was missing he sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Probably sleeping." Laito said with a grin

"I can go wake him." Shyla said with a smile

"Go for it, if you truly feel that gutsy." Laito said with a grin

Shyla bolted up and rushed up the steps. She knew the rooms and how the house was mapped out from a book she had. She knew where Subaru's messed up room was and knocked on the door, which she didn't get an answer she went in and knocked on the coffin lid only to not get an answer.

So she slid the lid off and began to poke at Subaru's cheek. "Oi, wakey, wakey Tsudere baby." She teased

"Call me that shit again and I'll break you to pieces." Subaru said as he opened one of his eyes

She laughed and smiled. "You gotta be able to catch me first Baru-kins. Now upsy daisy, your father is here and he wants to talk to all of you."

"Shit...What the fuck does that deranged male want now?" Subaru whined

"Like I damn know." Shyla said with a shrug

Subaru got up and he fixed himself before he pulled Shyla up and held on to her side before teleporting them to the sitting area before she sat back down between Caleb and Laito. Laito was impressed she was able to get him up without being scolded.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what is this important meeting that you wanted us all for?" Ayato asked unamused that their father was there with Divna, he knew that the woman was a maid once, that she was a demoness...but he had _no idea_ what his father was planning

"I know that Shyla was here the previous day for just a slight moment, I had hoped that things would have gotten well enough that she'd stay here with the lot of you. But of course that never happened. One of you disobey a rule that I will not speak of here. I will say that this person shall be disciplined after all of this is said and done for." Karlhiens said before he looked to all of them instantly seeing Kanato look down sadly

"Karlhiens has given not only my daughter and son a second chance at a life but me as well. As of right now I am to be you boy's mother as well as my own childrens mother." Divna said with a smile

"What in the name of hell!" Shyla said objecting to what her mother said. "You _can't_ be serious mother! This guy has already been with four woman already, each with either a single son or multiple sons! How can you just give yourself away like that?!"

"I know you speak of Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa, but who is this other woman you speak of?" Divna asked

Shyla sighed and closed her eyes as she balled her fists up on either side of her. "If I say I may be scolded by the male beside you to bite my tongue."

"I'm intrigued, what do you know about our own father that we don't?" Laito asked amused

"It's no surprise here, what do you know Shyla?" Ayato asked with a scoff

She looked first to Laito then to Ayato before she sighed out. "In the demon world there is a male out there that looks fairly similar to that of Reiji with the personality of Ayato by the name of Kino. He is illegitimately you boy's brother, from what I've gathered through where I was..the mother of him died giving birth to him. He never speaks of his mother though so getting a name is very difficult."

No one spoke for a bit until Shu spoke up as he sat up opening his eyes. "It seems you know a great deal about us then...doesn't it?" Shu asked

"I do, and I don't believe that my mother should be around you boy's father. She'll end up the same way they did." Shyla said with a nod

Karlhiens then spoke up. "Is it that bad for me to love your mother after I saved her?"

Shyla looked coldly towards Karlhiens. "You are one hell of a sneaky bastard. First you trick and lewer my brother and I here as some sick joke, then to top it all off you say you can save one of our parents that was in a damn coma! No doubt you had already knew about my mother being a demoness and her origins here. Which means that you probably had already been seeing her before she hid herself where she found my father. So all in all, the fact that you proposed to my mother...that you even had the thought of getting anywhere near my mother. It's sickening to the stomach. I rather see my mother in a coma then see her beside a deceiving male like you! You can't even be truthful to your own wives...which that in itself is sickening! One woman should have been more than enough for your sick ass!"

"Sis calm down, before you piss him off." Caleb said concerned as he got up to hold his sister back

She pushed Caleb into the couch hard before she walked up to Karlhiens. "I'm _not_ letting mother be married to him Caleb. Not now, not ever. I refuse to see the only parent we have get crushed by the curse that the Sakamaki's have." As Shyla spoke her hands turned to purple flames, which shocked all the males.

Kanato knew why the flames were purple and he went up to her and held her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Please...don't do this, I don't wish for you to get a punishment like some of us already have."

"Kanato, if you wish for your pretty little boy face not to get wounded I suggest you let go of me and step away."

He shook his head. "Not a chance, I don't want you to get hurt." He said sadly

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said with a sigh as she closed her eyes

She then turned herself quickly to burn his arm slightly as she threw him towards the couch before she quickly disappeared and went behind Karlhiens just to blast him with flames only to just get his coat on fire. He took it off and shook the flames off as he looked to her unamused.

"You know more than I thought you would, you're a troublesome young girl."

"And you're a manwhore who doesn't know what love is! I refuse to allow my mother to go on with this."

"Shyla Melody Yusha stop this right now!" Divna said seriously

Shyla looked to her mother and narrowed her eyes at her. "You didn't just use my full name on me mother. I'm trying to save you from this bastard! How can you _not see_ what he can do!?"

Divna went up to Shyla and slapped her on the face hard. "Young lady that is no way to talk to your mother, I want you to apologize to Karlhiens right now."

"Never, you can hit me all you want, but denying what is true will soon bite your ass sooner or later." Shyla said with a scoff not even flinching from the pain she felt from her mother hitting her

Divna glared at her daughter and threw her up against the wall. "You _will_ submit daughter, one way or another."

Shyla whined out before she got her wings out and she tackled her mother down to the ground. "I'd say that I am sorry about this, but I'm not. This is for your own good and safety mother. Farewell let the world after life be better to you." Shyla said sadly before she ripped her mother's heart out

Divna screamed out in pain before her body lied motionless. Shyla held her mother's heart close to her own as all the males looked to her in utter shock, before Kanato grinned at her.

"Well that's one way to keep her from marrying our father, I didn't think you had it in you." Kanato said contently

"Of course I did." Shyla said as her wings disappeared as she began to laugh hysterically

"Sis...Are you alright."

"Alright?...big brother...I...I'm more than right. C-Can't you tell?" Shyla said as she finally looked to the boys

Her purple eyes showed horror as tears fell down her face as she had a bit of blood across one of her cheeks. Karlhiens couldn't believe what Shyla had done, he picked up the young purple haired woman and railed her up against the wall by her neck.

" _Why did you do that? Why did you kill your own mother?!"_

"You know why you sick bastard…" She said weakly

"Now-now father…" Laito said coldly "No need for that, what's dead is dead. Even _you_ should know this. Let the poor girl go."

"This is bull shit, there's no damn fucking way that woman would have been enough anyways. You should have known at least one of them would have opposed to this, especially after what you did to my mother." Subaru said coldly

"To some degree...I will have to agree, but is it really right to strangle the poor girl? No doubt she's emotional due to what women go through each month." Reiji spoke sternly

Karlhiens left with Shyla and made her be chained up in the cellar for what she had done. Afterwards he had left with nothing spoken to the males. None of them knew what was done to Shyla, so they went looking. Well...all but Kanato. He wanted to please Shyla so he burned the ashes of her mother before he placed them in a vile as he had done for his own mother. Afterwards he went looking through what was in the room she shared with her brother.

He soon found a small frog that was on the bed. He opened the back of it and placed the vile in before sewing it up once more. Afterwards he went to the one place he _knew_ she'd be; the cellar. When he got there he could already hear her cries as well as the movement of the chains.

He went searching for the keys only to see them outside of the cellar door. He grabbed them and he went into it before unlocking the cell that she was in. Kanato saw how beat up she was, no doubt his father had punished her physically for what she had done to her own mother. Kanato sat in front of her and sat her frog stuffed animal in front of him.

"I found you...My little shyla." He said softly

"K-Kanato...W-Why are you here?" She asked as she sniffled

"To get you out of course, but...I want to know a bit from you before I do. Okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay, I'll answer anything you ask of me."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. First question...Do you still love me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing Kanato's question, she knew what he was up to and closed her eyes for a moment before she gave him a weak smile. "Yes...Yes I do still love you Kanato. You just frightened me last night...that's all."

"I see...why did you say to your mother and brother that I raped you? I thought you wanted me as I wanted you?" Kanato asked curiously

"I...I said what I did because as I said before, you frightened me. You forced my body to feel a certain way, I wasn't ready...I'm still not ready for something like an active relationship like that. No one has ever been with me Kanato, you're my first everything and what happened...it..it really scared me and made my mind scatter." Shyla said sadly

"Oh...I see. I didn't mean to make you frighten of me, as much as I adore humans being frightened of me, you're not human. You're like me to a point, it showed while you were attempting to protect your poor sweet mother."

"I know...anything else?"

"Can I...Can I have you one more time before you face your brother?"

"I'm tired, weak and light headed. Do you really want to fuck someone who won't enjoy it let alone remember it?"

"You have such a foul mouth, I'm going to have to do something about that. Someone who is as pretty as you are shouldn't have a foul mouth like that." Kanato said as he moved himself closer to her.

"K-Kanato...W-What are you doing?"

He chuckled a bit. "Giving you the energy you need so I can have you. I can't hold myself back from you Shyla...my sweet...sweet candy." He said softly to her before he bit his wrist.

He then forced her to take his wrist into her mouth. He watched her eyes become more lively as he grinned at her. "Isn't that better candy?"

She licked her lips as she nodded her head, he chuckled a bit before he undid his pants and pulled them down as well as his boxers before he forced her mouth opened. "Take me in your mouth like a good girl. You need to be punished for having such a foul mouth." He said before he thrust himself inside of her mouth.

He moaned out and closed his eyes as he held on to the top of her head. "That's it shy...now suck me off as I move myself inside of your mouth."

He slowly began to thrust himself inside of her mouth before his thrusts got faster and harder until he accidentally choked her. He held on to her purple hair tighter and he shoved himself into her deeper. "Take it all! A-Ahn….S-Shy...Shyla...That's it. Suck me off harder."

As he got closer to his release his movements got rougher and he held her head tighter. Once he came inside of her mouth he pulled his shaft out of her mouth before he looked to see just how much he came inside of her. He then grinned at her. "Swallow it."

She did as he told her since she couldn't reject his request before he torn her skirt and panties off of her. He then placed one of her legs over his shoulder before he kissed her thigh and up to her womanhood before he began to eat her out. Shyla moaned out loudly as her hands balled up on either side of her.

"You still taste so sweet darling, I want more of you." He said huskily before he drove his tongue deeper inside of her.

"K-Kanato!"

He smirked and chuckled at her before he nipped at her folds, he soon added two fingers to what he was doing to her as her leg had a slight spasm as she came in his mouth. He then licked his lips before he looked up to her. "Now my dear, I'm going to give you the main course."

He lined up his shaft to her womanhood before he slipped inside of her. They both moaned out before he laid his head on her shoulder. Once she got used to him he began to pound himself against her. Shyla's legs wrapped around his waist as she began to moan his name out loudly. He gave her a toothy grin before he kissed her neck only to travel the kiss up to her lips and force his tongue inside of her as his movements got rougher inside of her.

As they did Shyla broke away from the kiss and shouted out his name. He let out a hysterical laugh before he kissed up to her ear.

"Hold on, a bit longer. Don't worry I'm never going to let you go. Not now...not ever...My precious candy." He whispered in her ear

"K-Kanato.."

After a little bit longer she climaxed before he did after her, afterwards he kissed her forehead softly. "There-there...from here on out...I'll always love you Shyla. My beautiful candy. Now let's get you out of here."

She nodded her head and Kanato undid the cuffs before he handed her the frog after he got her panties back on her and fixed himself. Her eyes widen before she hugged him with one arm as the other was around her frog. He carried her up to the ground floor of the manor bridal style as he saw his brothers as well her brother.

They all stopped talking when they saw Kanato carrying Shyla. Caleb was shocked to see his younger sister snuggled up closely to Kanato with her stuffed frog. "Shy! Kanato where did you find her?"

"Cellar, she was all chained up and beaten up. No doubt father had abused her before he had left. She's fairly tired so I'm going to place her in her bed." Kanato said as he walked past them

Once Kanato was gone with Shyla, Caleb sighed out and shook his head. "Damn moron, he can't fool me, he forced himself against my sister again. He really doesn't learn does he?"

"Not really, but now that he has done what he has to her. No doubt he'll continue to until she gives into him." Laito said shaking his head

"Oh just great...so I have to deal with _that_ this entire damn time." Caleb said with a sigh

"He's not going to be the only one that'll be after her." Subaru said seriously "You two are a strange duo, there's no doubt those half breeds will try to get to your younger sister as well, they got to Yui they sure as hell would get to Shyla as well."

"Do you really think they'd make a move on Shyla?" Ayato asked confused. "She isn't human like pancake was."

"I have to agree with Ayato on this one-even though it would be interesting to see how it plays out with shyla. Those boys would be in for a rather strange treat with that woman." Laito said with a grin

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not letting her leave this place without me, I don't want her to end up getting hurt or worse."

"You really take your job as her elder brother seriously, don't you?" Reiji asked Caleb

"Yes of course I do-she's all I got left. She means everything to me." Caleb said seriously


End file.
